Divination Method
Definition Divination, also referred to as the Mantic arts, is the ancient and time-honored art of discovering information about the past, present, or future, either by supernatural means or by seeing the supernatural in the natural world. There are four main ways this is achieved: standard divinatory methods (of which there are many sub-methods), astrology, augury, and psychic sight. Most diviners use only one of these methods (and, in the case of standard divinatory methods, only one of the sub-methods), although this is certainly not an enforced limitation. Note that Divination can not be used for casting regular spell effects, although tarot cards and runestones may be able to be used for Talismanic magick. The results of future divination are not always 100% sure. They only indicate what will happen if nothing is done to alter the events that are seen. Prerequisites The diviner must have one or more of the necessary skills: Divination, Astrology, Augury, or Meditation. Tools Diviners do not necessarily need tools unless they do something like reading tarot cards which require such a prop. Owning and carrying such a prop is not necessary, although most card readers will want to have their own deck. Energy Energy is not required for Divination. Method Each type of divination has its own method and possible results. The diviner performs the required method and makes a roll modified by the necessary skill. The result indicates how much information the diviner is able to glean from the method used. The GM will have to be very creative when issuing results for divination! There are many things that can be gleaned through the use of divination, some of which may include things that haven't happened yet. Note that a diviner, no matter what method they use, can only divine any one subject once per day. Standard Divinitory Method: '''There is quite a list of different methods which can be used for Divination. To use a Mantic ability, you must examine the divinitory medium (Tarot Cards for Cartomancy, for instance) and make a Faith roll modified by Divination to read what it tells you. The GM will explain what you glean from the divination with a level of detail proportional to the success rate of this roll. A list of Divinitory methods will be given at the end of this section. '''Astrology: Astrology is the art of determining how the motions and influences of heavenly bodies affect the world. An astrologer can take a date and time and then chart the movement of the stars and planets on that date to glean information about how it effects a person or situation. This can be done using any date, past, present, or future. Some reasons a diviner may use astrology would be: using birthdate to determine a person's personality, intentions, or destiny; using a future date to determine what that date may hold in store; looking at a past date in a person's life to see what was influencing them on that date; or using a particular time to see if an issue will be concluded by then. To use astrology, the astrologer picks a subject and a date (and also possibly a time of day on that date) and then rolls on his Astrology skill. The GM will explain to him the influences the stars had on that date regarding that subject with a level of detail proportional to the success rate of the roll. Augury: Augury, like certain forms of divination, is the ability to look at random patterns in nature to see if nature itself is trying to deliver a message to you. This normally happens when the character notices some odd pattern, such as the song or flight patterns of birds, the movement of the clouds, or the swaying of trees. He should ask the GM if he notices anything like that, if the GM does not already issue up that information. The diviner should then roll on his Faith modified by Augury. The GM will indicate to him what nature has to say with a level of detail proportional to the success rank of this roll. Augury may only be used once every 24 hours of game time. The type of message normally given might have something to do with guidance, such as trying to tell the character to go in the direction the wind is blowing to find what he's looking for. It may be a warning, such as a flock of crows coming from the west means not to go in that direction. The augur may see a completely still eddy in the middle of a rushing river which might indicate to him to wait. The meaning could be virtually anything, but these are some examples to help the GM. Psychic Sight: Psychic sight allows a diviner, by means of meditating and having a psychic vision, to see something which occurred past, present, or future. Usually, a diviner that uses Psychic Sight is only proficient in seeing one of these states, and often only through one method: Clairaudience (hearing), Clairvoyance (seeing), Automatic Writing or Drawing (where they start writing or drawing and whatever comes out on the paper holds the key to the information they are seeking), Telemetry (where the diviner touches an object to find out about its past), or Clairsentience (just knowing the information). This may certainly be the best method of divination to get clear information, although the visions may sometimes be clear, sometimes abstract, or sometimes metaphorical. The diviner makes a Psyche roll, modified by Meditation. The GM will describe the vision the diviner has with a level of detail proportional to the success rate of the roll. Using psychoactive drugs, such as peyote, may enhance the effectiveness and clarity of the vision. A vision had by a character with the Lucid Dreaming Disadvantage may be experienced the same way this causes him to experience dreams, and could be dangerous! Divination Methods There are virtually thousands of methods used to perform Divination. A very full list can be found here. The following is a list of the primary Divination methods, what they are best used for, and how to use them. Category:ESPER Category:Magick